Antifriction bearings of this type are used in a wide range of fields, including in current-conducting or current-generating applications, such as electric motors, where, for example, the rotor is supported on an antifriction bearing. In applications of this type, there is the risk of electrical continuity between the inner and outer rings, which results in damage to the antifriction bearing raceway and causes a reduction in the bearing life. While it is known to electrically insulate the bearing components by applying additional thick layers between the bearing seat and the outer ring, for which purpose a plastic insulation layer is applied to the outside of the bearing ring, for example according to DE 690 16 321 T2. Particularly with smaller bearing sizes, however, relatively considerable additional costs are associated therewith, measured on the basis of the required insulation class. Moreover, this insulation is used only for this purpose, and measures relating to improving the tribological property or the protection against wear must be additionally taken.